Goku Buu
by PaperFox19
Summary: Good Buu fuses with Goku, and bestows him amazing power. Goku/Harem Humor, Or, An, Inc Do not read if you do not like yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Hyper Tent AU

Pairing:Goku/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

beta pending

Goku Bu

Good Buu fuses with Goku, and bestows him amazing power. Goku/Harem Humor, Or, An, Inc

Chap 1 The Fusion

Good Buu has wanted to bestow his power onto someone. For some time he thought Hercule, but the man wouldn't be able to handle the power. He realized he shouldn't bestow this power to a normal human, his level of power could drive them insane. He turned to the saiyans, Gohan and Goten and Trunks were all half human which means the power could corrupt them.

Buu didn't think giving Vegeta this kind of power was a good idea either, he was given power by Babidi and became a majin and the power was taken to a dark place. Goku was the best choice he took all of his power to a good place. The Majin located Goku and told him of his offer.

Goku scratched the back of his head. "Ok Buu if you are sure about this." Buu nodded his head. "Buu feels the power will be best used by Goku." Buu said and his body dispersed and began to fuse with Goku.

Goku gasped as power flowed through him. His pants turned white and his orange vest and blue shirt were turned into a black vest with a gold boarder. Gohan's crest resided on the front of the vest over the right pec, King Kai's crest was on the back. Goku received knowledge on how to us Buu's various skills. At the same time he felt his saiyan power react to the sudden change his tail came out thick with dark fur, the pants opened up so the tail slipped through easily.

The Earth raised saiyan felt an incredible power run through him. He flew faster, he felt stronger, and he gained the power to turn things into candy. He turned a rock into chocolate and was impressed that it actually tasted good. Goku wanted to show his friends his new form and luckily for him Vegeta was closing in on him for their usual spar.

Vegeta descended to Goku's location, Goku's appearance coming as a shock to the prince. "What the hell happened to you Kakarot?" Goku smiled at him. "Buu chose me to fuse with, he gave me his power."

"What that pink blob chose you?" Vegeta gasped. Goku chuckled. "What's the matter Vegeta scared to spar with me now?"

The saiyan prince growled. "As if…" He growled and flew at Goku. The two clashed, Goku used his new found power to create a barrier so the surrounding area wouldn't be destroyed. Vegeta went back and forth throwing punches and kicks trying to take on Goku and his new power. Goku blocked or dodged but wasn't able to really counter Vegeta wasn't giving him any openings.

Goku thought about giving him a good punch. His powers came in and a fist came out of Goku's vest. The sudden appendage hit Vegeta hard sending him backwards. The fist sank back into the vest and Goku laughed. "Pretty cool".

Vegeta flew at Goku again mindful of any other tricks. Goku pulled a round house kick and Vegeta dodge only to get struck by Goku's tail. The prince rubbed his cheek. 'Damn I should have realized his tail, but his tail may be the perfect weak spot.'

The saiyan prince rushed forward and quickly caught Goku's tail and gave it a squeeze. Goku felt an odd sense of pleasure race through his body. It made his body freeze up, he did his best to look back and he saw Vegeta smirking at him. "I've got you now Kakarot!"

Goku smirked and tentacles sprang from the back of the vest and caught Vegeta in a tight hold forcing the prince to release the other's tail. Goku pointed a finger at him and hit him with a pink energy. Vegeta thought he was going to be turned into candy, he was more shocked that his clothing vanished. "Seems, I can manipulate this power, really well", Goku said, and eyed Vegeta's nude slightly sweaty body. "That wasn't cool going after my tail like that Vegeta."

The Majin Saiyan forced Vegeta to turn around the tentacles from the vest seem to be made of the same material as Buu's gelatinous body. He eyed the spot where Vegeta's tail would grow. He moved closer and rubbed the spot with his thumb. "Ahh Kakar…ot…oh fuck don't…do that!" Vegeta moaned as his sensitive spot was caressed.

Goku smirked and channeled his ki to the spot. Vegeta cried out Goku's name as massive jolts of pleasure hit his body so hard it nearly made him cum. He looked back and saw his fully grown tail in Goku's hands. 'How did he?' Vegeta thought only to lose focus as his tail was stroked. "Kakarot stop that!"

Vegeta was ignored and Goku began teasing Vegeta's tail with strokes and firm squeezes, the princes hard dick was dripping copious amounts of pre cum. "Why should I stop Vegeta? You seem to be enjoying it." Goku's other hand came around and began to pump Vegeta's length. "Please stop I can't do this with you."

"Why not?" Goku growled and gave Vegeta's tail a squeeze. "Ahh fuck Kakarot do you even know what you're doing to me?" Vegeta moaned.

"Yes I do I'm turning you on." Goku said and licked the shell of Vegeta's ear. "No your killing my pride, do you really think I haven't thought about this. I have I have dreamed of you bending me over and fucking me until I can't walk anymore without remembering you inside of me, but I am the prince of saiyans you should be below me, I should not have these thoughts as a final attempt to save my pride I started this daily sparring matches. I thought if I could beat you once these thoughts would be removed but here you are acting on them!"

"Oh Vegeta you little perv." Goku's words made Vegeta buck and gasp. "What?"

"You just admitted to thinking of me bending you over and fucking you." Goku said and nibbled on his ear. "I don't really care about pride Vegeta your one of the strongest men I know, if we were mates I wouldn't mind letting you have a crack at my ass…" Goku said the humor losing its edge by the lustful tone in his voice. "What I wanna know do you want to be my mate?"

Vegeta whined and after a few minutes he sighed and leaned against Goku. "I can never win against you. My alpha…" Vegeta drew out and leaned to kiss Goku. The Earth raised saiyan kissed his prince.

"Vegeta I'm gonna make you my first mate." Goku spoke and he touched and caressed Vegeta's body. 'Damn baka he has no idea what he does to me, all our fights till now should have been a sign to me, I love him, with this new power he could take anyone he wanted but he's making me his true first mate. Fuck my pride if I'm going to be mated might it's better to be mated to someone strong.'

"Yes Kakarot do it make me yours but don't think I'm just gonna roll over and take it." Vegeta said and kissed Goku fiercely. Goku kissed back keeping Vegeta's tongue in a dance for dominance, but Goku was focusing more on the moans and growls from the other male. 'He's gonna be a great first mate.' Goku thought.

To be continued…


End file.
